History
Firranor has a long history, separated into ages. Typically an age ends and a new age begins with an event that changes the landscape forever. The First Age More has been forgotten about the first age than remembered. The first age is rumored to have begun when Sehanine, Moradin, Yondalla, '''and '''Garl Glittergold came together after finding the realm of Firranor. They decided to create Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, and Gnomes, respectively, to populate this plane. After seeing that their races tended to keep to themselves, they brought in another god to help spark society and trade. His name has been lost to history forever, but with the help of He Who Was, humans were created. With their ambition to grow, Humans improved the growth of the other races, and peace reigned over the lands. The Second Age The Second Age started with trickery. Gruumsh, Bane, '''and '''Lolth were jealous of the lands inhabited by these new races. Their own races inhabited a plane known as the Underdark. Noticing that the Underdark and Firranor shared many qualities they hatched a plan. Working together, these three gods forever linked these two planes of existance. This went largely unnoticed by the other gods, until on day when a rip in the fabric of the planes allowed thousands of Orcs, Goblins, Drow, and other denezins of the Underdark to cross over into Firranor. Humans retreated into the mountains with the Dwarves. Elves retreated into the forrests, and Firranor was cast into Darkness. The Third Age The Third Age began with hope. Colthan Brightsword began his life in the Dwarven Empire. He was one of the unlucky that had to brave the outside world to tend to the crops. Throughout his early life he was forced to endure many raids. According to legend, one such raid almost took his life. When an orc had pinned him down, a sword fell from the sky, killing the orc, and presenting itself to Colthan. The sword was given to him by Pelor himself, and blessed by Kord, this sword would lead Humans and the other races out of Exile and into the life they were meant to lead. Colthan began recruiting Humans and Dwarves to his cause, and the Order of the Brightsword Paladins had officially formed. These paladins lead armies out of the mountains, into the world, and had gained a foothold in Firranor once more for Humans, Elves, and the civilized Races. The Fourth Age After seeing the determination and hope that humans could inspire, Io '''turned his interests to Firranor. He wanted a challenge for his newly created race of Dragons, and the Humans seemed to be the perfect race to test his creation. After releasing his creation upon Firranor, the other gods turned their attention to him. The Dragons were causing destruction across the lands, and the pantheon demanded justice. A large battle ensued, which changed the face of Firranor forever. Moradin, in an attempt to trap Io, grew his mountain range to stretch from coast to coast, keeping Io in the east. Thousands of innocents were slaughtered in the battle. In the end, Kord slew Io, splitting him in half. These two halves of Io became '''Bahamut '''and '''Tiamat. Tiamat fled, but not before making his presence known to the chromatic dragons. In an attempt to help combat the hordes of chromatic dragons striking out at civilization, Corellion linked the Feywild to Firranor. Across these links Eladrin traveled, vowing to eradicate chromatic dragons in their god's name. Knowing that Eladrin could be a problem in themselves and upset the balance of Firranor, Corellion made traveling between the Feywild and Firranor difficult. Bahamut, in an attempt to atone for what he had done, made the metallic dragons more intelligent and instilled in them qualities that would make them care for society as a whole. He also used humans as an example and created the Dragonborn, whom inhabited the jungles to the south. The Fifth Age The Fifth Age is marked by the establishment of the Human nations. Summervale, Frosthelm, and Central. These three countries all had differing inherent values, and their differences lead to the three distinct countries. They share a peaceful trade agreement, but it's tenuous at best. While Frosthelm looks down upon magic and the problems it creates, Summervale celebrates it. Central is full of honest, hard working people, and they're proud of the work they accomplish, while tending to avoid conflict if possible. Frosthelm enjoys combat, and looks to prove themselves in battle with the giants and orcs in their country. Mages in Summervale created the changeling race, which has started to spread throughout Firranor. Trade with the dragonborn nation, Caerdorim, was at an all time high. The King of Caerdorim, however, was greedy. He made a pact with '''Asmodius '''that granted Caerdorim everlasting peace and prosperity as long as he lived. He thought he was careful though, and through magic items made himself near immortal. The king was impervious to attack and would never age. Peace lasted in Caerdorim for ages, until one fateful day when the king fell off the top of Dragonspire Palace and fell to his death. It is unsure if this was caused by foul play, but the king was dead. With his death, Caerdorim fell into decay. Asmodius claimed his reward, and the jungle gave way to deserts and magma flows as far as the eye could see. This land is dangerous, as there is no telling how many demons now inhabit it. Summervale responded by placing magical wards along their southern border. The Sixth Age The Sixth age is the current age of Firranor. Civilized races make points of light with their towns and settlements in a sea of darkness where Orcs and Goblins inhabit the mainlands. There is a peace, if one can find it between Orc and Goblin attacks. Caravans are heavily guarded, and mercenaries and mages are highly paid for the safety of the people. The military is generally held in high regard, and Dwarves, Halflings, Gnomes and Elves all tend to keep to themselves to avoid the dangers of the world.